Doctor Blight
Doctor Barbara "Babs" Blight, one of the Eco-villains, is a beautiful scientist, often found experimenting in various ways regarding how to take over the planet. She favors technology and chemicals in order to carry out her evil deeds. Blight likes to show off her figure by wearing skin-tight jumpsuits, usually colored pink. She will occasionally wear a white lab coat. She wears dark gloves and dark high-cut boots, as well as a utility belt slung loosely around her hips. It's unclear whether she achieves her figure through natural conventional means or scientific means. Blight has blonde hair, which is styled to hide the scar on the left side of her face. The origin of the scar is never revealed in the show. Dr. Blight seems to have mixed feelings toward the scar. In some episodes, such as The Energy Vampire and Losing Game she has no problem showing the scar, and seems almost proud of it. However in other episodes, such as You Bet Your Planet and Frog Day Afternoon, she seems to be upset and embarrassed by it. These sort of contrasting feelings seem to be common in other areas of Dr. Blight's life as well. Another example is her relationship with MAL. At times, she will be very fun and flirtatious acting toward MAL, while at other times she will become angry and violent when dealing with him. She also seems to display the same extreme range of emotions when dealing with the other Eco-villains or with Captain Planet and the Planeteers. Blight descends from Betty Blight, who appears in the episode Hog Tide. Blight also has a little sister, Bambi Blight, a beautiful Hollywood film star. She stars in the episode Hollywaste. It's evident that there is great tension between the sisters. Bambi Blight was the first person to reveal Dr. Blight's first name when she referred to her as "Babs" a shortened form of the name "Barbara". Blight will often flirt or flatter in order to get her way, though she's not afraid to stand up for herself if one of the other Eco-villains dares to upset her. She often supplies chemicals or machinery and technology to the other Eco-villains in exchange for cash or favors. Blight is originally voiced by Meg Ryan. In later episodes, she is voiced by the late Mary Kay Bergman. Sidekick MAL: Blight is never seen without her main sidekick, an electrical program named MAL. They often share banter, or argue against one another when things go wrong. Blight often speaks in a slow, sultry voice to her computer, indicating perhaps that he is the only "man" in her life, although there are indications there could be a secret relationship with Looten Plunder. MAL is voiced by David Rappaport in early episodes. In later seasons, he is voiced by Tim Curry. Significant Episodes *''Deadly Ransom'' *''Polluting by Computer'' *''Don't Drink the Water'' *''Heat Wave'' Quotes ''Deadly Ransom *'Nukem:' Dr. Blight, that computer of yours is a menace! '''MAL:' Why must we put up with this nuclear nitwit? Blight: MAL, baby, you be polite! Dr. Nukem's here to help us be wicked. *'MAL: '''It's sheer genius to get nuclear waste by pretending you already have it! No one cheats, lies and tricks better than you do, Doctor. '''Blight:' Oh, MAL, you say the sweetest things...! *Don't congratulate yourself yet, Planeteers. You're not safe, you've just prolonged your inevitable doom! *'Captain Planet:' What's going on? Where am I? Blight: Welcome to my parlour, said the spider to the fly. ''Heat Wave *You chip-head! She got away! **Mad at MAL after Linka's escape. *'MAL:' Doctor Blight, aren't you going to stick around and watch Hope Island go under? '''Blight:' No need, my micro-chipper friend. It's already on the rocks! Just think of the disasters when I melt the polar ice caps. Today, Hope Island - tomorrow, the world! *Quick, MAL! Tell me everything I need to know about surfing! **Seeing a tidal wave come towards her speedboat. ''Greenhouse Planet *I took the liberty of refueling your rocket. The mileage isn't great, but the pick-up's out of this world! *'MAL:' Doctor, your plant is leaking carbon dioxide into the air vents! It will put everyone in there to sleep. '''Blight:' What a gas, MAL! Did you ever have one of those days where everything was working out perfectly? ''Little Crop of Horrors *'MAL:' Your experiment is going quite well, Doctor! '''Blight:' You can bet your sweet hard-drive it is! My smoke-oil formula from melaleuca trees will make mace-in-the-face seem like breath freshener! *'Blight:' Ah, there's nothing like nature run amok. MAL: Correction, Doctor. Melaleuca trees are not natural to this region. They were brought here in a feeble attempt to turn wetlands into real estate. Now the highly-flammable melaleuca trees are taking over 40 acres of everglades a day, and - Blight: Can the lecture, MAL! Just tell me - am I the greatest or what? MAL: Don't uncork the bubbly just yet, Snow Blight. There's a scientist developing a new plant growth-enhancing ray. Soon, all will hail this doctor the most brilliant. Blight: I've dealt with ancient wannabes in the past. MAL: Newsflash! This doctor is no fossil! Georgina Carbor. Vibrant. Beautiful. And young. Mmm, I'd like to network with her. Blight: Can it, disk-head! *'Blight:' You know, I couldn't ask for a better-looking test site. MAL: Really? It looks denuded, deforested and desertified to me. Blight: Exactly! So when I realize Carver's - I mean, MY test plant, it'll solve the erosion problem around here. And the scientific journals will fall all over themselves to interview me! Now, to add the Blight touch... MAL: I tapped into Carver's computer. The enhancer ray should be used for only - repeat, only - three seconds. Blight: If seconds are good, minutes are better! MAL: Doctor, dear, I suggest you review the existing data. Blight: Are you wimping out on me, MAL? She turns the laser towards MAL. MAL: No, let 'er rip! *'MAL:' Do you realize we were seconds away from annihilation? Blight: Thrilling, wasn't it? *MAL, change my little black book, would you? Change Captain Planet to Captain Planted! **Seeing that the vine is too powerful for Captain Planet. Gallery Ransom011.jpg BLIGHT08.jpg Ransom016.jpg Ransom124.jpg Ransom128.jpg Dontdrinkthewater07.jpg Dontdrinkthewater22.jpg Dontdrinkthewater66.jpg Dontdrinkthewater89.jpg Heatwave02.jpg Heatwave03.jpg Heatwave05.jpg Heatwave07.jpg Heatwave22.jpg Heatwave26.jpg Heatwave27.jpg Heatwave54.jpg Heatwave71.jpg Heatwave73.jpg|MAL Heatwave86.jpg Heatwave87.jpg Missiontosaveearthone16.jpg blight13.jpg blight24.jpg blightscar2.jpg zarm1.jpg bambinbabs2.jpg blight20.jpg BLIGHTEVIL1.jpg BLIGHT02.jpg CPVSBL.jpg BLIGHTMAD.jpg BLIGHTCOW1.jpg BLIGHT03.jpg Category:Villains